Hired Hunter
by Kevin Cartoon Fan
Summary: Two teenage heroes team up in this action pack humorous adventure. When McFist decide to hire someone to destroy the Ninja he hires Skulker to get the job done. That is not unless Danny Phantom have anything to say about it! Post PP and take place during season 2 of RC9GN. Warning: THeressaXRandy and SamXDanny fluff. I do not own the picture.
1. The Hunter

**Hey this is my first attempt at a crossover. As a lover of cartoons I'm an expert of both these shows. This takes place after Phantom Planet (with Danny revealing his secret identity.) For Randy Cunningham this takes place after Ninjaception. I do not own Danny Phantom or Randy Cunningham ninth grade ninja (If I did they would still be making new episodes for DP and more RandyXTheressa moments in Randy Cunningham) all rights belong to Nick/Disney. **

**(Scene open in front of Randy school with Randy/Ninja fighting a giant robotic ape)**

"NINJA SWORD SLICE!" Randy yelled as he sliced down Viceroy latest machine as it exploded.

The machine was originally just a giant version of the Robo Apes called "King Robo Ape" but now it was nothing but rubble.

NINJA! NINJA! NINJA! The school crowd cheered

"Oh stop it you guys" The Ninja said in a flattered tone

The crowd stopped cheering

"Just kidding you can cheer "The Ninja said jokingly

The crowd resumes cheering

Ninja! Ninja! The school wants to know your secret identity, mind telling us who you are? Debi Kahn asked the Ninja determinedly.

Sure, my name is SMOKEBOMB! The ninja then threw his smoke bomb and disappeared in his cloud of smoke.

Meanwhile in a tree we see a robotic bird watching everything from a tree.

(Scene change to McFist office)

"Gah! Viceroy who's idea was it to make a giant robotic Ape!" McFist asked him angrily.

"You did sir." Viceroy replies smugly.

"That's not the point! McFist yelled at Viceroy "How am I going to destroy the ninja with your robots failing all the time?! McFist asked angrily. I wish I could just hire someone to destroy the ninja."

"Hannibal that's it!" Viceroy said excitedly

"What's it?" McFist asked confusingly

"We hire somebody to destroy the ninja!" Viceroy said happily

"Genius! I came up with another brilliant idea." McFist said cockily

"Probably your only good idea." Viceroy muttered. Ignoring him McFist went on the computer to find a bounty hunter.

"Sir, do you really think you will find a professional bounty hunter to-?" Viceroy was saying before he was interrupted by McFist shouting yes with joy.

"Hah! Skulker known as the Ghost Zone greatest hunter, it says so right here on his webpage." McFist says as he turns the computer around. On his webpage we see Skulker standing in front of a wall full of decapitated wailing animal ghost heads placed on a wall.

"Hannibal are you sure this "Hunter" can really destroy the Ninja? Viceroy ask skeptically

"Oh please Viceroy I'm pretty sure a ghost can beat a ninja. If he does have a problem you can just upgrade his suit or whatever. Now time to buy a bounty hunter" McFist said to Viceroy as he clicked the "for hire button" on Skulker website.

**(Meanwhile in Amity Park)**

(It's the late afternoon; we then see a ghost crash through the outside of the Nasty Burger. The ghost is none other than Skulker. Danny in his ghost form floats out the busted hole in the wall with his hands glowing green. )

"Look Skulker as much as I love kicking your sorry butt again and again me and Sam was in the middle of a date. So excuse me if want I want to end this quick." Danny says to Skulker in an annoyed way.

(Sam then walks up next to Danny in her trademark outfit carrying the Thermos. She gives Skulker an annoyed look.)

(Skulker then stands up and starts to talk angrily)

"Insolent whelp you may have bested me before but as the Ghost Zone greatest Hunter I shall- (gets cut off as his PDA goes off on vibrate) Oh hold on a sec (Skulker access his PDA and see the job request).

"You are off the hook for now child it seems I have found another new prey to hunt, till I return." Skulker said ominously as he blasted off with his jetpack.

"Where did he go?" Sam asked Danny

"I don't know but we both know who can tell us." Danny said

(We then cuts to the inside of the Mayor office. The room is full of computers, T.V's, and a build your own Sundae bar. Sitting in the chair we see Tucker wearing his trademark clothes only with him wearing a top hat. He is currently filling out some paperwork for ghost attack damages.)

"Who knew being mayor involved so much paperwork." Tucker muttered

"Hey Tuck" a voice said

"Gah!" Caught off guard Tucker fell out of his chair. He quickly gets up and sees Danny (in his human from) and Sam laughing at him.

"Ha-ha very funny guys did you come here just to prank me? Tucker ask sarcastically

"No actually we need to ask you where Skulker went so I hoped you could still get into his PDA and see where he went." Danny explained

"I'm on it." Tucker says as he typed a code on his computer to get Skulker message. We then hear a ding sound. "Hmm, look like he got a job in a town called Norrisville."

"Well if he after someone then me and Sam better go stop him." Danny said

"Whoa holds on you aren't going without me I need a break from being mayor Town Hall can handle things for a day or two.

"Don't forget about me too!" a female voice says

(As the trio turn around they see a white hair girl in her host form floating round excitedly)

"Danni! Why were you eavesdropping? Danny asked annoyingly

(**Author Note**: After the events of Phantom Planet Danny told his parents about Daniel. After finding her with the Boooomerang they adopted her as their own child. She sometime help Danny protect Amity Park from ghost attacks. )

"Maybe." Danni said innocently

"Sorry but I'm going to need you to watch after Amity Park while I'm gone."

But-

"No butts." Danny said sternly

"Fine." Danni said reluctantly.

"Well gang look like we are taking a trip to Norseville." Danny said

**Meanwhile in Norrisville **

**(**We see Randy and Howard eating across from each other. Both their trays consist of milk, cheeseburger, fries, and an apple pie)

"Man I love it when the school has good food every once in a while." Randy said as he bit into his burger

"I say though shouldn't you be worried about Debbie?"

Why?

"Dude she's the school top reporter she won't stop until she'll make a breakthrough." Howard said determinedly

"Relax Howard I (suddenly the Nomicon starts to glow) oops better go check this out brb

Randy leave off screen as Howard hand reach for his pie

"Don't touch my pie Howard!

Howard mutters about this as he cross his arms

(As randy enter the bathroom and went into a stall and locked it.)

"Okay Nomicon what do you-(Randy suddenly face plant in the book as his consciousness get sucked into the book)

Ahhhhhhhhh Randy screamed as he fell in an abandon village he then saw a man in a straw hat giving something to a ninja relaxing in the shade. As the ninja accepted the gift a dragon busted from the box and incinerated the ninja to ash. The ash is then picked up by the wind and spells

"**A Ninja who let their guard down**

**Tend to be put in a dangerous situation."**

"What the juice Nomicon?" Randy asked the book

The ash then turned back into a dragon and breathed fire at Randy only for Randy to be back in his body

"You know for once I wish you would give me a straight answer." Randy said while glaring at the Nomicon

**Meanwhile in McFist office**

(We then see Hannibal and Viceroy standing next to each as Skulker watch videos of the Ninja fighting robots and stanked monsters.)

"So will you be able to destroy the Ninja?" McFist asked Skulker

"Oh yes, this Ninja will prove to be one interesting prey." Skulker say as he smile evilly

(The screen then fades to black)

**Well that concludes chapter one first folks. This is my first crossover so tell me what you think of it. I'll try to update ASAP but I also have to work on my other fan fics and I just have soo many ideas for good fanfics. Also I will be busy with school and trying to type up a book. Please review, favorite, and follow. Check out my other stories while you are at it. Kartoon Kev signing off**

**-Kartoon Kev**


	2. Ninja vs Hunter

**Thank you for the follows and favorites I really appreciate it XD. Took me a while to figure out how to set up the second chapter but got it sorted out. So without further ado here's chapter 2. A/N imagine everyone in their traditional outfit unless I say otherwise.**

**(I got the intro idea from Sonic Comics)**

Who's who?

Randy Cunningham: Ninth grade Ninja and protector of Norseville

Howard Weinerman: Randy best friend

Danny Fenton: Teenage ghost hero

Skulker: Ghost Zone best hunter (who constantly get defeated)

The next day

(We see a green ghost portal swirling on a brick wall in a dark alley. From there Danny, Tucker, and Sam come from the ghost portal with the portal then disappearing. Sam and Tucker are in their trademark clothes (with Tucker wearing his top hat) each of them having a book bag containing ghost weapons. We see that Danny is wearing dark tinted sunglasses and one of Tucker's sweater and cap. As the gang walks out of the alley down the street they talk.)

"Man I'm glad you came up with the idea of asking BiFrost to let us see the Infinity Map. Tucker said gracefully. we got here in no time flat."

"I just don't get why you have to wear that disguise." Sam said as she pointed out Danny clothing

"Because Sam, if we want to find Skulker the last thing I need is for everyone in this town to ask for my autograph." Danny explained

"Well it may take a while it looks like Skulker disabled his GPS on his tracker." Tucker said as he checked his PDA for Skulker location

"Great now how are we going to find him? Danny asked angrily

Suddenly the gang hears an explosion and see smoke rising from a school.

"Something tells me we'll probably find him at that school." Tucker pointed out.

Danny sighed "So much for keeping a low profile. I'm going ghost! As he said this Danny get in his fighting stance as two spectral rings surrounds his body transforming him into his alter ego. He then grabbed Sam and Tucker and fly off in the direction of the school.

**15 minutes earlier **

"All right class its chemical mixing day." Ms. Discroll said.

"We are going to have blast." Jerry said as Marlene said as she moved her skeleton husband mouth. "Oh you are such a joker Jerry. Now I'll be assigning the class designated partners. As she read off the partners she read off the last four. Debbie you are with Howard and Randy you are with Theresa."

"Well this is great." Howard muttered. Randy on the other hand was thrilled since he has a crush on Theresa. As Howard walked over to Debbie she glared at Howard. "Look just gives me what I ask for and we should have no problems. Okay?"

"Whatever." Howard said in a lazy attitude. He then grabs the beakers and gives it to Debbie. "So got any Intel on who the Ninja is?" Howard asks trying to act casual about it. Suspicious Debbie asks why.

"What, can't a guy ask a simple question without being questioned? Howard said defensively

"Well alright though first hand me the beaker with the blue liquid." Debbie said. Howard passed the beaker with blue liquid to her.

As she pours the liquid into the beaker Debbie started to talk. "Well I've been eliminating people such as you, Bash, and Bucky. Plus I eliminated all the girls I'm narrowed it down to about eighty kids at this school. I'm close to finding the Ninja identity I can feel it."

"Wow that's interesting." Howard said as he thought to himself "Man I got to warn Cunningham about this."

Meanwhile on the other side of the room we see Randy and Theresa working together pretty good.

"So how is everything Theresa?" Randy asked her

"Everything is going great. The baton team got new batons and I haven't been turned into a monster for about a month." Theresa said happily

"Well that is great to here. Hey Theresa if you not, I mean, if you are free." Randy stuttered as he tries to ask Theresa out."Yes?" Theresa ask excitedly hoping that Randy was about to ask her out. Theresa really hoped so since she too also have a crush on Randy and been wanting to hang out with him.

Just as Randy was about to ask Theresa out the class suddenly heard screaming out in the hallway. As the class rush out into the hallway they see students and faculty members running down the hall. At the end of the hall they see a bulky robot guy with flaming green hair and beard shooting lasers at the lockers.

"Come on out Ninja unless you want these students and underpaid teachers to be destroyed!" The mysterious figure said as he continued to shoot lasers.

"Everybody run!" yells to the class as they ran to the school exit. As the crowd was running Howard and Randy went into the bathroom.

"What the juice is that thing Cunningham! Howard ask Randy

"I don't know. Randy then pulled the Ninja mask out of his pants pocket. All I know is its Ninja o'clock!" Randy says this as the mask then transforms him into the Ninja.

"Again still a stupid catchphrase."

"Again my catchphrase is not stupid. Smoke bomb!" Randy yelled as he threw a smoke bomb and disappeared in smoke.

The Ninja then appear in front of Skulker in a cloud of smoke. "I heard you were looking for-. Before the Ninja can finish the he gets an uppercut to the chin causing him to crash through the ceiling and falling on a car in front of the school where everybody is standing at.

"Ow!" The Ninja groaned when he suddenly saw missiles heading his way. He quickly back flipped off the car a couple seconds before the missiles hit the car making it explode in a fiery green explosion.

"My car!" Principal Slimovitz yelled.

Skulker then floats a couple of feet away facing the Ninja. "Okay obviously you aren't a stanked monster so are you a robot? The Ninja ask Skulker. "I am no robot insolent whelp, I am Skulker the Ghost Zone greatest hunter and I have been hired to destroy you!" Skulker explained to the Ninja.

"We'll let see how you like Ninja rings!" The Ninja said as he threw ninja rings at Skulker who simply turn intangible so the rings could pass through him. "Really is that the best you can-. Before Skulker can finish the Ninja disappear in a cloud of smoke. The Ninja then appear behind Skulker shouting "Ninja Kick!" and kick Skulker crashing through an Oak tree.

Skulker then gets off the ground and get back on his feet. "Well maybe you will make this interesting after all." Skulker says as he grins evilly and starts shooting lasers at the ninja from his gauntlet. "Ninja block, Ninja block, Ninja block!" The Ninja say as he deflected each blast with his sword.

"Ninja Air Fist!" The Ninja says as he threw his air fist at Skulker who turned intangible and sunk down in the ground. "Where the juice did he go?" The Ninja asked himself.

"Ninja look out behind you!" Howard yelled.

The ninja turned and quickly blocked Skulker ghost sword with his sword to prevent it from slicing him in half. Skulker then quickly punches him in the chest sending him flying backward.

"Man I'm going to feel that in the morning." Ninja said as he groaned from the pain coming from his chest and getting back on his legs. "But let see how you like this. Tengu Fireball!" The Ninja yells as he turns red and throw a giant fireball at Skulker who then raised a ghost shield to deflect it. The fireball bounced off his shield and started to head toward the student and teacher body.

No! The Ninja said as he saw it heading for them.

Suddenly the fireball got turned into an ice ball that then got blown to pieces by a green beam of energy.

"What the juice was that!?" The Ninja ask trying to figure out what just happened. Skulker merely growled and said in an aggravated tone "You got to be kidding me!" As he glared at the new arrivals.

"Whoa no way you are. Howard starts to say to say only to get cut off by his sister. "OMG YOU ARE DANNY PHANTOM!" Heidi yelled with delight

"In the flesh." Danny said smirking with his arm cross along with Sam and Tucker next to him.

**And done, that should be good place to leave as a cliff hanger. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know if described the fight scene good enough. Please leave any suggestions for what you would like to see. Please review, follow, and favorite. Also check out my other stories. Until next time SMOKEBOMB!**

**-Kartoon Kev**


	3. The Interview

**Hey I just want to say thank you for all the praise, I really appreciate it. You give me hope that one day I can become a great writer or screen writer so without further ado I present to you chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.**

Who's who

Danny Fenton: Teenage Ghost Hero and defender of Amity Park

Randy Cunningham: Teenage Ninja who's the protector of Norseville

Sam and Tucker: Best friends and Danny partners (with Sam being his girlfriend)

McFist, Viceroy, and Skulker: Villains seeking to destroy the ninja (or in Skulker choice the ghost boy)

We resume seeing Danny smiling cockily at Skulker with the everyone else staring in awe. In a tree observing we see a mechanical bird observing the scene. We then see McFist and staring at the holographic screen in shock.

"Gah! Mc Fist yelled angrily as he threw a coffee mug at the screen only for it to phase through and hit the window. As if it wasn't bad enough I had to deal with the Ninja now I have to worry about a ghost boy too!" As McFist kept on ranting Viceroy went to his lab and started to construct something. We then return to see Skulker staring menacingly at Danny.

"I don't know what you are doing here whelp but I might as well kill two birds with one stone." Skulker said as started shooting lasers at Danny. Danny flew through the air easily maneuvering around the blast. "Geez Skulker if all you wanted was to practice target practice you should have stayed in Amity Park." Danny said as he taunted in Skulker.

"Grr, stay still you whelp!" Skulker growled as he tried to get a lock on only for his arm to get cut off! While shook he turns around seeing it was the Ninja who cut it off. "Sorry but I had to disarm you." The Ninja said as he mocked Skulker.

"Disarm, heh, heh, zing!" Bucky said

Before Skulker could say anything he suddenly gets blasted backwards by a green ecto beam. Danny floats down next to the Ninja. "Nice move back there. Danny said. By the way what's your name?"

"I am the Ninja!" Randy proclaimed

"Really that's it?" Danny asked

"Well at least my alias isn't base of my actual name. I mean seriously Fenton, Phantom come on!" Before Danny can retort Sam comes between them. "Hey can we worry about Skulker first instead of your superhero name." Sam said.

"Fine." Both heroes said. They turned around to face Skulker only to see him disappear in a flash of white light.

"What the juice?!"

"What the heck?!"

In McFist office we see McFist just spit out his coffee in disbelief. "Where did he go?!" McFist shouted. "He's with me Hannibal." Viceroy says. As Hannibal turn around he see him with his arm cross with Skulker standing next to him. "What's the deal I hired you to destroy the Ninja not to bring another meddling hero to my town!" McFist shouted at Skulker.

"How was I supposed to know he would follow me?" Skulker argued. "I don't know but you better destroy both of them or else you don't get paid! McFist shouted.

"Well that will be difficult with my suit being damage!" Skulker pointed out as he pointed his decapitated arm. "I can fix with that give me a couple of days and your new suit will be able to crush the Ninja and the Ghost Boy. Viceroy ensured.

"We'll need to keep the heroes occupied." Skulker pointed out. "Leave that to me. Mwahahahahah." Viceroy said as he laughs evilly.

Meanwhile we go back to a flabbergasted Randy and Danny.

"Tucker what the Fenton Scanner says?" Danny

I'm not getting any readings except from you. Skulker must have been teleported. "Well that- before Danny can finish all the students run up to him asking for autographs.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Are you single?"

"Do you think you are stronger then the Ninja?"

"People, people, calm down! Tucker shouted with him suddenly dressed in a black business suit. The crowd calmed down. If you have any questions please come to me since I'm his agent." "What?! "You are not mph!" Sam and Danny started to say only for both their mouths' to be covered by Tucker hand. "Now, who's first?" Tucker asked. Heidi then runs up to Tucker. "Hello, I'm Heidi Weinerman school blog reporter and I would like to hold an interview with Danny."

As Tucker and Heidi was discussing Danny interview (with Tucker attempting to flirt with her) Danny reverted back to his normal form and he and Sam walked up to the Ninja. "Okay who the Juice was that?" The Ninja asked. "Skulker he's one of my enemies and self-proclaimed greatest hunter. Danny explained. "Though he's not very successful seeing as how I'm still around. "We believe someone hired Skulker to take care of you. Sam explained. Do you know anyone who would be able to pay Skulker?

"McFist he's my rich evil rival. He works for a villain known as the Sorcerer. The Ninja explained. I guess since none of his robots could get the job done he decided to hire somebody to do the job."

"Crazy evil rich villains I can relate to. Danny said as he thought of his arch nemesis Vlad. "Is there any way we can meet up later to discuss a plan?"

"I'm not sure if I can trust you with my secret identity yet, but I'll contact you." The Ninja said. Before Danny can say anything the Ninja shouted "Smoke bomb!" and disappeared in red colored smoke with Danny and Sam coughing from it.

"Ugh, and I thought you and Tucker belches stank." Sam said as she pinched her noise and covered her mouth. Tucker then ran excitedly up to them. "Great news Danny I just set you up with a lunch exclusive with Heidi! Tucker explained. "And that's great how exactly?" Danny asked. Because she gave me her number and agreed to go on a date with me." Before Danny can say anything Tucker starts to shake him wildly. "Please don't ruin this for me!" Tucker begged.

"Fine, just stop shaking me!" Danny said. Tucker stop with Sam rolling her eyes and muttering under her breath. Meanwhile Randy appears next to Howard who is near Theresa and Debbie. "Hey everybody what did I miss?" Randy asked casually. "Randy! Where were you? I, um I mean we were worried about you. Theresa said as she blushed a little.

"Yeah where were you Randy?" Debbie asked suspiciously with the gears in her head spinning. "Um, well you see I hid in the boy's bathroom when all the excitement happened. Randy explained. Trying to change subjects Randy asked "Isn't that Danny Phantom?" "Yeah, he came just in time to save us from the Ninja fireball. Theresa explained. I guess the Ninja need to work on his aim." "Well I'm pretty sure that mph! Randy started to say only for his mouth to be covered by Howard.

"Excuse us ladies; I need to talk to Cunningham for a quick sec." Howard explained as he pulls Randy away from him. Theresa sighed "He may be a little weird but man is Randy something." Theresa said lovingly. "He's certainly is." Debbie said suspiciously as she raised an eyebrow in Randy direction. We then see Howard talking seriously with Randy. "Dude you have to be careful, around Debbie she's starting to catch on." Howard explained. "Relax Howard I- "Randy started to say only to get cut off by Howard. "Listen to me, when I was working with her she said she narrowed it down to eighty boys who could be the Ninja, and with the way you are acting it's only a matter of time before she connects the dots!" Realizing how serious Howard is Randy assured him that he would be more careful.

"Later on we see all the students and facility in the gymnasium for Danny Phantom interview. The reason for this is that Principal Slimovitz is a huge Danny Phantom fan. The interview is being held on a rectangular platform near the wall with the curtains down. As the audience start to settle down and the A.V club set up the camera we see Tucker talking to Danny (both in their regular clothes) with Sam standing next to him behind the curtains. "Now remember just answer all her questions and everything should go fine." Tucker explained.

Don't we have more important things to do like I don't know hunt down Skulker instead of Danny helping you get a date? Sam asked dryly. "Oh come on Sam it's not like Skulker is going anywhere. Danny assured her as he kissed her on the cheek with Sam blushing. We then hear Heidi "Hey Norrisvile this Heidi Weinerman and I'm here to welcome ghost hero sensation Danny Phantom! The trios then hear applause "Showtime." Danny said as the trio came through the curtains waving to the audience.

"Accompanying Danny is his best friend slash youngest mayor of Amity Park Tucker Foley! Also girlfriend of the ghost hero Sam Manson! Heidi announced. As the Trio sat down on the couch Heidi sat on the one opposite from them. "So Danny we all want the scoop, how did you get your ghost powers?" Heidi asked.

"'Well it happened when my parents built the ghost machine. They built is so they could visit a world full of ghost but it didn't quite work. So once they left I went into the machine and saw the on button. When I pressed it I got shocked with green electricity, and then when I woke up I had all these powers. So I figured it was my responsibility to prevent ghost from taking over slash destroying my city." Danny explained.

"So wait if you are here then who is protecting Amity Park?" Heidi asked.

"That would be Danny cousin Danielle she has ghost powers too." Tucker explained

We then switch to Amity Park with Technus robbing an electronic store with mechanical arms made out of T.V cables. "Run puny mortals, for I am Technus the most brilliant mind in the- Technus got cut off as he suddenly got blasted by four separate green energy blasts. We then then see Danielle (in her ghost form with her hands smoking) with Jack, Maddie, and Jazz with Fenton guns.

"Seriously it wouldn't be so easy to find you if we didn't hear you gloating a mile away." Daniel said as she mocked Technus. "Ghost sibling of annoying Ghost Boy do you think you can defeat me?! Technus challenge. "Good luck using your powers once I use the EMP from the truck to shut down your electrical devices. "EMP, huh." Technus said mischievously as he lifted the Fenton truck and equipped it to himself as it fitted into armor. Now Technus stood fifteen feet tall with his head sticking out while the rest of him in a robotized. "Now your weapons shall be useless against me!" Technus gloated.

"Jack, honey, I love you and always will, BUT CAN YOU PLEASE NOT TELL THE EVIL GHOST ABOUT OUR WEAPONS!" Maddie yelled at Jack. "Sorry honey." Jack said

"Now prepare to be agh!-." Technus got cut off yet again as a pink beam suddenly hit his suit damaging it. We then see Valerie on her hover board in her huntress suit carrying her ecto blaster.

"Need a hand Fenton's?" Valerie asked. "Yeah but how is your gear still working?" Daniel asked. "Technus made this suit EMP resistance." Valerie explained. "Gah curse my brilliant mind."

Ready to kick some ghost butt? Valerie asked Danielle.

"You know it."

**Meanwhile back at the Interview**

As the interview drag on Sam start to get annoyed by all the girls shouting they love Danny. Even though she knew Danny would never leave her for these shallow girls it still irks her. Meanwhile beneath the school we see the Sorcerer playing chess. The rat moved a piece and squeaked checkmate.

"Hey what's that?" The Sorcerer asked as pointed over the rodent head. As the rat turned the Sorcerer knocked off the chessboard into the abyss. When the rat turned around he saw the chessboard gone. "Must have been the wind." The Sorcerer said suddenly he smelt something. What's this? Mmm, yes envy, jealously, anger, and just a whiff irritation. Time to make some chaos. Mwhahaha!

Back on the stage as Danny talk about the Disasteroid green smoke suddenly start swirling around Sam which Danny notice. "Sam, what's going on!?" Danny asked worryingly

In the stand Randy and Howard see this and they both say "Uh oh."

Once the smoke clears we see a fifteen foot tall purple snake with miniature hissing snake for hair. She has yellow eyes with black silts, a forked tongue, and razor sharp teeth and tail.

"RWAAAAAAAAAAA, STUPID FANGIRLS!" The Stank version of Sam shouted

**And done, man that was my longest chapter yet for this story. I think I really outdid myself. I figure I would throw in a Daniel moment to those who were probably what was happening in Amity Park. Tell me what you think of the shipping of Tucker and Heidi (I was just joking around with that in the story since Tucker is a "lady man LOL.) I hope this should satisfy you for a while I'm taking a quick break to work on my cartoon show idea. I hope you all had a good Christmas and happy holidays. Please review, follow, and favorite. Also if you have any suggestions feel free to PM me, until next time, SMOKEBOMB!**

**-Kartoon Kev**


	4. The Plan (or Date)

**Wow! I believe I got thirteen followers and ten favorites. Thank you for this, I'm glad that you guys are enjoying the story. Remember I do not own any characters in this story except for OC's. So let get this show on the road.**

We resume from the last chapter in which Sam has been turned into a giant purple snake. As she starts to destroy the stage Danny grabbed Tucker and Heidi and flew off the stage and landed near the now panicking audience who are running out of the gym. "Is this normal for this school!?" Danny shouted as she asked Heidi. She then grin sheepishly and says: "Um, yeah, funny thing sometimes people here turn into monsters. No one really knows why though?"

"So how do they turn back to normal then?" Danny asked. "Usually the Ninja come and do something to turn them back to normal." Heidi replied.

"Okay you two leave and help get everyone out and of here while I try to stop Sam till the ninja get here." Danny said to Tucker and Heidi. "I'm going ghost!" Then a white circle starts to from the middle of his body and turns him into Danny Phantom. He then fly toward Sam who's about to eat a light tan girl who have black hair, green eyes, blue pants and sneakers, and an "I love Danny Phantom" shirt.

"So, does this ruin my chances with going on a date with you?" Tucker asked Heidi

Meanwhile outside the gymnasium Howard and Randy are running down the hallway and around the corner when they stop. "Okay it looks like the coast is clear so it's Ninja O' Clock!" Randy shouted as he took the mask out of his pocket and turned into the Ninja and smoke bombed away. With Howard running out of the school and into Debi.

"Watch where you are going Howard! Debi said. She then notices she didn't see Randy. Hey where's Randy Howard?" She asked. Thinking quickly Howard said "Oh, um he went through the back exit. Hey look behind you!" Howard pointed behind Debi. When she turned and then looked back she saw that Howard was gone. "Okay those two are hiding something and I intend to find out".

Meanwhile Randy appeared in to the Gym with red smoke dissipating beside him. "Fear not the Ninja is-oof!" Randy got cut off as he was knocked backwards after Sam threw Danny at him. They both groaned when they then saw Sam shoot a stream of acid blast from her mouth in which Danny then quickly raised a ghost shield that protected him and the Ninja.

"Thanks for finally getting here." Danny said to Randy. "Oh come on, you know how hard it is to find a place so you can change." Randy retorted. Remembering all the times he had to find a hiding spot he saw where the Ninja was coming from. "Okay you got a fair point, now what happened to my girlfriend and how do we reverse it, I'm not sure how much longer I can hold this shield. Danny said as he strained to hold the shield against Stanked Sam who has now started to hit the shield with her tail repeatedly.

"This is the work of the Sorcerer. He tries to create to create enough chaos so he can escape from his prison. He usually uses his magic on people when they feel emotions like anger, jealousy, envy, and other emotions like those. Most of the time I have to destroy an object they care for the most. Randy explained. Did you give Sam anything she truly cares about?

Danny eyes widen as he thinks of the ring he gave to her. "Yeah I do. Okay On the count of three I'll drop the shield you go low and I go high. Got it?" Danny asked.

"Got it."

Okay, three, two, one, NOW! Danny shouted as dropped the shield. They quickly rolled away a second after Sam tail hit where they were standing at a second ago.

"I think you need to chill out, so have some Ninja Cold Balls!" Randy shouted as he jumped high in the air and threw them at her lower half stopping her in her tracks.

Meanwhile Danny was floating around Sam head looking for the ring. "Now where could that ring be at?" Danny wondered when he suddenly saw a glimmer of gold in Sam's hair. "I'm sorry Sam but if this is the only way to turn back to normal…" Danny said as he pointed his index finger and shot a green ecto beam from his right index finger and blew up the golden ring.

Once the ring was destroyed Stanked Sam started to shrink and morph back into her human form with her lying on the floor.

"Ughh. Sam groaned. What happen?"

Meanwhile down below we see the Sorcerer upset that he has been defeated yet again. "All I want to do is break free, enslave humanity, and take over the world, is that so much to ask for?" The rat crawls onto his shoulder and pat his head.

Back on the surface we see Danny (now back in his human form) helping Sam up. "Easy there Sam, I got you." He reassured her. You just got turned into a giant purple snake monster because of an ancient sorcerer used your jealousy against you and turned you into that. No big deal.

Sam then sees the ring broken in four pieces on the floor and picks it up. "What happened to the ring?"

"I'm sorry Sam, it was the only way to get you back to normal." Danny Explained. "Don't worry stick out the ring." Randy asked.

As Sam hesitantly stick out the ring Randy start to do some hand gestures and pointed both his hands at the ring. "Ninja Art of Healing! As the Ninja said this, the ring pieces fused together and became whole once again.

"My Ring!" Sam shouted with joy

"That's pretty cool man. Danny said. I think we got out on the wrong foot Ninja." He said this as he sticks out his hand to the Ninja. "Ditto, but don't call me the ninja, my name is-. As the Ninja says this he takes off the mask and return to Randy. Randy Cunningham" Randy said as he shook Danny hand.

Just then Howard and Tucker run through the door and toward Danny, Randy, and Sam.

"Danny, Sam is you two okay?"

"Nin- uh I mean Randy are you okay?"

"Its fine Howard we can trust these guys. Randy assured Howard. This is Howard Wenierman he's my best bud.

"So after that train wreck can we please go ahead and find Skulker?" Sam asked. "If we can figure out where find him that is. Danny said. "I can help you with that. Randy said when he heard voices. But maybe we should go somewhere more private." Randy pointed out. "Got it." Danny said as he grabbed everyone, turned intangible and flew them through the gym wall.

Once outside they turned back to normal. "Okay that was weird. Both Randy and Howard said. "Okay so you have a good idea where Skulker could be at?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, he's most likely at Mc Fist headquarters. You can't miss it it's the tallest building in town. Randy explained.

"Hmm. Tucker hummed as he typed on his PDA. The place got some mad security but I'm pretty sure I can find a route for you to sneak into. He said.

"Good, we can get the drop on them before they even know it." Danny said with a confident smile. Mind if we come to your house so we can figure out a plan? He asked.

"Sure. Randy said as he pulled out a napkin and a pen from his pocket and wrote it down. Here you go, and doesn't worry about my parents they should still be at work. So just come over in about thirty minutes. School is pretty much canceled for the rest of the day due to the damage.

"Okay see you in a bit." Danny said as he, Tucker and Sam left.

As Randy and Howard rounded the corner Theresa ran up to Randy. There you are what happened? I couldn't find you anywhere. Theresa said worryingly "Oh, um well I hid under the bleachers so I could watch the fight. Randy explained.

"Okay, um look Randy can I ask you something? Theresa asked.

"Sure."

Awkward silence filled the air as Theresa glanced at Howard. "Um, Howard do you mind if you can go somewhere? She asked.

"Huh, Howard said as he realizes Theresa was talking to him. Oh um okay I'll just be over there." He said as he started walking backward toward the front of the school.

"So anyway, I was wondering, would you like to go on a date with me?" Theresa asked.

"Um, um." Randy stuttered. Randy couldn't believe his luck. The girl he had a crush on and smelt like rainbows just asked him out on a date.

"Um Randy are you okay?" Theresa asked as she saw Randy having a love sick puppy dog face. "What? Oh, um I mean yes, most definitely, so where do you want to go?"

"How about the new McFist Ice cream/ Arcade parlor."

"Sound good to me." Randy said

"Okay it's a date; I'll meet you there at seven." Theresa said as she left.

"Okay, bye. Randy said. Making sure no one was looking he started to dance in joy but then stopped as he realizes he had to tell Danny about the change of plans. Oh boy"

Meanwhile at McFist industry we Viceroy sitting on a computer. Cables from the computer are connected to Skulker who is sitting on a chair with a neutral face.

"After this last bit of bit of weapon data you'll be able to handle both the Ninja and the Ghost Boy. Plus with your suit being titanium mixed with an anti ghost shield their attacks shouldn't even penetrate your suit. Viceroy said.

"Finally I'll be able to destroy the Ghost Boy once and for all. And if your theory is correct the Ninja will have talked to Ghost Boy and they will both come here." Skulker said

"Yeah, and once the annoying Ninja is destroyed the Sorcerer will give me any superpower I desire." McFist said as he came into the room through the M shaped door accompanied by a Robot Ape.

Mwahahahahahaha! All three villains laughed evilly.

"Hahahaha! The Robot ape laughed in a robotic tone. The three villains look at the Robot Ape confusingly.

"I just wanted to be included." The Robot Ape said.

We then See Theresa and Debi walking down the street. "Man I can't wait for my date tonight with Randy. Theresa said excitedly but noticed Debi wasn't paying that much attention. Debi is you okay?" She asked.

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine". Debi said. Hey listen this may sound crazy but do you think Randy could be the Ninja? Theresa looked at her friend and starts to laugh. "Good one Debi."

"No I'm serious, think about it. He and the Ninja are never around at the same time, and when he comes out of nowhere he comes up with some weak excuse. Plus I've been narrowing down my search for the Ninja identity and Randy sound just like him. Debi pointed out.

"It is a weird coincidence but I'm still not sure. Theresa said as they stopped near at the bus stop as the bus then pulls up. Anyhow I need to get ready for my date. You sure you don't want to come with." Theresa asked.

"Nah my mom will pick me up." Debi said.

"Okay then see you later Deb." Theresa said as she got on the bus and left.

"Something tells me I should watch this date just in case." Debi said to herself.

**That concludes chapter four. I'm sorry a lot didn't happen but I know you guys must have been waiting a while so I decided to make this. But don't worry the next chapter will be better. Anyhow what will happen next? What are Skulker new upgrades and will Debi discover Randy Secret? Now Before I sign off I want your opinion on a future Fan Fic I plan on writing in the future.**

**Title: **Six Siblings West of Weird

**Plot:** The annual Paranormal/Syfy convention is being held in Gravity Falls this year. Dipper and Mabel can't wait to go though there a certain item Gideon needs. So thanks to a Gravity Falls law he can have one free day outside of the Prison to get the item of power.

Meanwhile with Kim and Ron being really busy with College and saving the world Tim and Jim decides to track down one of Kim foes who goes to Gravity Falls for the testing of a new invention.

Finally with Candace getting her official Driver License Linda ask her to take Phineas, Ferb, Perry and Isabella to the Paranormal/Syfy convention in Gravity Falls. But Doofensmirtz decide to go there to show off his latest inator.

Watch as these three pair of siblings (and Isabella) must stop the villains from taking over the world (or in Doofensmirz case the Tri State area.).

**Well how does that sound for a future Cartoon X Over. Please PM me if you have any suggestions for either story. Till next time, SMOKEBOMB!**

**-Kartoon Kev**


	5. News

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry this isn't a new chapter. I've been really busy with school work and some personal issues. Track season is coming around and I'll need to keep up with my school work so I won't have as much free time to work on the story. Also I'm trying to fill out and find scholarships. You should get the next chapter sometime in early March. In the mean time I plan on making some quick romantic stories focusing on these four Total Drama characters: A DaveXSky ship and a GwenXCameron ship. I decided to make those since February is the month of love.**

**This also kind of works in my favor since there's a certain show airing in March that I plan on using for my big project in the future (can you guess what it is?) Hint: It's out of this dimension ;) **

**So I please ask you to be patient and considerate. Until next time.**

**SMOKEBOMB**

**-Kartoon Kev**


End file.
